


Come to bed

by quandong_crumble



Series: I am come home [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: College, Fluff, Less than 1000 words, M/M, Slice of Life, Young Love, college-age Tony and Rhodey, suggestive actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/pseuds/quandong_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey employs dirty tactics to get Tony to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

> _Set sometime after "Could be worse", while Rhodey and Tony are both still at MIT._
> 
> This tiny drabble is a gift to all the patient people who are waiting for the next installment in this universe. I promise that _Anatomy of Apology_ is with my beta, so won't be a much longer wait.

It’s almost three in the morning. It’s almost three, and Tony’s been at the computer for so long he’s actually fished his glasses out of the depths of his backpack to try and combat the blurriness of his eyes. Normally it would be endearing, but to be honest, Jim just wants him to come to bed. He’s having one of those stupid nights where all he can do is toss and turn, all too aware of the cold spot where Tony should be. He tried asking at one—and pleading at two—and all he got in response was, “yeah, in a minute. I have to finish this bit first.”

As far as Jim’s concerned, it’s time to bring out the big guns.

The vanilla yoghurt doesn’t taste half bad, he decides, and dollops a couple of decent spoonfuls into a clean coffee mug. He wanders into what used to be his room, the bed now covered in blueprints and a desk shoved into the corner with Tony’s monster of a computer on top, and perches on the foot of the bed. Tony doesn’t even look up, hunched over the keyboard and squinting at the screen like it has personally offended him. Jim stirs his teaspoon through the yoghurt, and brings it to his mouth.

“Tony,” he says. He licks the back of the spoon, tongue half out of his mouth and curling suggestively around the sides.

“Mmm?” Tony hums. He types something, backspaces furiously half a dozen times, and types again.

“Tooooo-neeeeeee,” Jim sing-songs. He drags the spoon over his bottom lip, leaving a smear of yoghurt he can feel at the corner of his mouth. He dips the spoon into the mug again and waits for Tony to turn around.

“What, babe?” Tony finally asks. He spins in his chair and blinks owlishly at Jim, eyes bleary and hair sticking up everywhere.

Jim smiles and licks the back of the spoon again, and watches Tony’s eyes finally focus on his tongue. He spins the spoon around and licks its bowl in little laps, tongue pointed, then pops the nearly clean spoon in his mouth and curls his tongue around the stem, sucking the last of the yoghurt off. Tony’s eyes widen as Jim finishes by licking his lips, getting that last dab of yoghurt from the corner of his mouth.

“Come to bed?” He asks innocently.

“Fuck yes!” Tony whispers.


End file.
